


Close Call

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Desperate Car Ride, Omorashi, Out of Order Bathroom, Peter Parker has Good Manners, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Shopping, Small Businesses, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which, the store's bathroom is out of order and Peter needs to wait for the next stop.  Peter gets grumpy, Tony teases and everything ends just peachy.





	Close Call

It was a Thursday afternoon in the middle of the summer and Peter was spending the week with Tony. They had been planning on building a robot prototype, one that could sift through landfills and pull out the larger, items that couldn't break down and then coat the remaining garbage in an environmentally safe enzyme that would speed up its decomposition. The idea was to reduce the amount of space needed to compile trash. The whole thing had been Peter's offhanded idea and Tony had run with it.

Realizing the entire project was based on the idea of creating less trash, Tony had insisted that they build with recycled or reused items. Peter had agreed to the idea because it made sense and eagerly hopped into the car. They had started at an impound where they pulled the motor off of an electric car as well as some exhaust and cooling system parts from other cars around the lot. 

Being hot and sweaty by the time they finished there, Peter begged for a drink and Tony easily complied. Being singularly focused on getting to the salvage store that was guaranteed to have the rest of what they needed, Tony hardly touched his cup, whereas Peter quickly finished his and began to sneak a sip or two here and there of his mentors abandoned drink.

The salvage store was way bigger and held way more unusual items than either of them had anticipated. As such, they ended up going through every nook and cranny in there. That was all fine and good for a while. That is until all of the tea Peter had drunk on the way there settled heavily in his abdomen and his bladder began requesting that it be emptied at his earliest convenience. Wandering away from Tony, Peter located the corner where the restrooms were located only to find a sign on the men's room door that read 'Out of Order.' Sighing, he made his way back towards Tony.

After shifting uncomfortably on his feet for several minutes, Peter found himself casually speaking up. "I need to go to the bathroom.", he said quietly after he was sure he had his mentor's attention. 

"Okay... so go. What are you telling me for?", the man laughed as he continued to dig through a bin of discarded gears and motor parts.

Peter sighed in annoyance because his bladder was screaming and he felt like the man was giving him a hard time. "Because I already looked and it's not working."

"Is that where you disappeared to? I thought I was boring you.", Tony quipped not realizing how uncomfortable his mentee currently was.

"No, I just really need to pee.", Peter uttered through his teeth.

"Oh.", Tony said mild concern before looking the kid over. Peter was staring up at the ceiling with a tight jaw and was nervously twitching his left leg. "Well, I suppose we have what we need. We can leave."

Suddenly feeling guilty for pulling the man away from his treasure hunt, Peter tried to school his posture. Stilling his leg and tried to smile. "No, we don't have to go yet, Tony. You're still looking."

"Yeah, but we can come back another time.", Tony assured as he started to brush his hands together to try and knock off some of the dirt and grease. 

Peter growled frustration. "I can hold it while you finish looking around, Tony. I'm sorry I said anything.", Peter groused. He could wait a little longer if he needed to even if his bladder was insistently trying to tell him otherwise.

Tony sighed and looked the kid over once more. He seemed pretty uncomfortable but he was fifteen years old. If he was terribly desperate surely he was old enough to say so. "Alright.", Tony reluctantly placated. If you change your mind, tell me. Just keep in mind that this place is pretty far off the grid. Maybe ten minutes or more until we see a Service station or McDonald's or anything like that."

Nodding, Peter walked off to try to distract himself with some of the glass panes that were stacked up against a wall. That worked for a while as he looked through all of the etched designs and the handful of stained glass varieties that had been removed from run-down churches and old homes. However, soon his attention was taken over by the constant pressure still building in his lower abdomen and hissed through his teeth. Deciding he couldn't hold it anymore, he went to go find his mentor.

"Tony?", Peter whispered from behind the man. "I, well, can we go now? I'm sorry. I just, really, really need a bathroom."

"Sure, kid. Let me pay for our things, then we can head out.", Tony said as he immediately dropped the items he's been examining. 

Having not considered the time it would take to check out, Peter groaned. His bladder was so full that it ached and all he had accounted for was the ten or so minute drive and not the ten or so minute check out. Going back to jittering in place and chewing on his bottom lip, Peter stood by Tony at the unmanned register. Though, the second the man noticed what sort of a state he was in, he started searching the room for an employee. "I've gotta go, Tony.", Peter nervously uttered as Tony continued to scan the large open room.

"I hear you, kiddo. Do we need to leave and come back?", Tony asked worriedly. The kid seemed to have gone from a six to an eleven on the 'I need to pee' scale in less than twenty minutes. 

Peter shook his head and crossed his legs as his bladder continued to press for release. He could feel it contracting and trying to squeeze it all out as he stood there and it was starting to make his eyes want to water. He vaguely wondered if it was possible for your to bladder to literally rupture from fullness alone.

The cashier finally made it up to the counter and slowly started ringing up the items while trying to make idle chit-chat with Tony. After several attempts to dodge, conversation and encourage the man to finish up Tony could take the constant fidgeting in his peripheral any longer. "Your men's room is out of order?"

"Yes, sir. The women's too. Septic tank's backed up. They're supposed to be by to fix it first thing tomorrow.", the man drawled out.

Tony nodded his head in understanding but really he was contemplating what employees were doing in the meantime. There had to be another option in an emergency, like this one. "Kid needs to piss.", Tony said as he curtly nodded towards the boy who was now glaring at him.

"There's a porta-potty out in the back", the man said. "There should be a sign on that door saying it's there and anyone can use it..."

"Pete? You hear that? Go ahead and go. I'll meet you at the car.", Tony called over his shoulder, glad that he'd asked. He assumed the other sign had fallen off or the boy hadn't noticed it. 

"No. I'll wait.", Peter tightly replied. He already knew that was an option but he wasn't going to use it. It was hot and would reek of waste. His sensitive nose couldn't take that, he would throw up before he could even get his fly open. 

Abandoning his position in front of the counter, Tony came up to Peter and placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "What's the problem, kid? He said it's fine. Go use the bathroom"

"It's gross, Tony. I can't.", Peter strained. 

Tony rolled his eyes. The kid looked like he was minutes away from pissing himself but had decided that now was a good time to get particular about where he took a leak. Though in fairness, it wasn't like they had ever discussed it before, he really had no idea what the kid's limits were when it came to bathrooms. He'd never seen him refuse one though and it never crossed his mind that this particular aversion would be due to the fact that his senses were 'dialed up to eleven'. Sense of smell included. "It'll take you like two minutes and then you can bathe in hand sanitizer if you need to. Just go pee."

"Tony, I mean it. Can you please stop?.", Peter grumpily asked. "Just, just hurry."

Tony sighed and returned to the counter as the cashier was just finishing up. "I've got all this if you want to go wait in the car.", Tony suggested as he started to collect the larger items under one arm while holding out the keys with the other. Peter nodded and hurried off, that alone telling Tony how dire the situation actually was. 'Not dying to pee Peter', would never let him carry everything on his own.

Back at the car, Tony quickly loaded everything up and started the engine. He considered suggesting once more that the kid just use the portable toilet that was readily available but decided against it. It would be a waste of precious time at this point. So instead, he took off out of the parking-lot, cringing when the curb leading to the street jostled the car. 

Peter sat quietly and looked out the window as he pressed his thighs together in an attempt to ease the strain on the muscles that were still trying their hardest to contain the pending flood. "I really need to go the bathroom, Tony.", he anxiously spat out after seven or eight minutes of silence.

"I know buddy. I haven't passed anything yet. I'm not holding out on you, I promise.", Tony said gently in an attempt to mollify the overly stressed child beside him.

All Peter could do was nod his head. He knew that they hadn't passed anything yet but that didn't take away compulsion to remind the man of how critical his situation was becoming. 

Still unsure of when they would be hitting an actual town, Tony looked briefly towards Peter who now had a hand tucked between his crossed legs. He wasn't actually holding himself but it looked as though he was resisting the urge to do so. 

"Do you want me to pull the car over? You can go spray down a tree or something...", the man offered as a solution but Peter declined. He didn't need to go quite that bad yet. It was a busy road and if he were to get out of the car to trek into the woods, everyone passing by would know what he was going to do and how badly he needed to do it. However, the fact remained that he did need to do it, he needed to let it all out, to get some relief, his bladder was unceasingly insisting upon it and just as he was about to give in to his body's demands and ask the man to let him out of the car to go pee in the woods, a small shack of a store came into view. "Do you want to try that place? I don't know what else there is but we could keep going.", Tony said as they were coming up on it.

"Do you think they have a bathroom?", Peter asked with trepidation. He didn't know how much longer he could hold it all in and he didn't want this stop to end up being nothing more than a delay. There was no time to spare. He _needed to go now_.

Trying to get a good look at the establishment in the distance, Tony hesitated. "I would assume so..."

"...because if I get out of the car and have to get back in, I'm going to wet my pants.", Peter shakily admitted as they started to pull into the gravel parking lot. 

Not knowing how serious the kid had been when he's issued that threat, Tony sighed and watched as the boy hurried inside. He severely hoped that there was a toilet available. The last thing he wanted was a wet passenger side seat.

Darting through the screen door, Peter didn't even bother to scan the room, he looked straight at the woman who had welcomed him inside and ignored her greeting. He hoped he didn't come off as rude but time was of the essence. His bladder was starting to give up and hot pearls of piss were beginning to soak into his boxers. "Do you have a restroom?", he immediately asked, unwilling to participate in any kind of social expectations until he was empty. 

"Of course.", the woman said as she pointed to a singular restroom along the wall and Peter prayed it was empty. 

Hobbling towards the door, he uttered a hurried thanks and reached for the knob. Thank God the room was unoccupied and there was a toilet not five feet in front of him. Clicking the door behind him he quickly fumbled with the lock and started to yank his jeans and boxers down. Being in such close proximity to the toilet was causing his bladder to lose some of its resolves. 

Once he was in front of the bowl, he was entirely too desperate to try and stand so he dropped his full weight onto the seat, letting go before he was fully settled. A small feverous gush hit his thigh before it began to hiss and splatter against the inside of the porcelain. Slumping back against the tank, Peter took a few deep breaths as placed his hand over the place where his painfully swollen bladder was beginning to deflate. The feeling of relief that washed over him was immense that it caused him to shudder as his thick heavy spray became a stilted trickle. He remained seated for several moments as each fresh drop of urine that made it into his bladder was instantly dispelled into the bowl below him. Once he was sure he had completely emptied himself he shakily stood, adjusted his pants and washed his hands. Then after taking one more deep breath, he exited the bathroom into the small store.

"Feeling better, honey?", the woman behind the counter asked causing Peter's cheeks to scorch. He knew it was obvious that he'd been desperate but he hadn't expected her to call him out on it. 

"Uh, yeah. Um. Thanks.", Peter stammered as he started looking around the counter for something small to purchase. For some reason, he felt obligated to do so even though the woman never said a word about it. He quickly grabbed a jar of homemade peach jam and pulled out his wallet. She didn't question it and handed him his change as well as the paper bag she had placed his purchase inside of. After thanking her once more, he hurried out of the store and back into Tony's car.

"Good to go, kid?", Tony asked upon his return before eyeing the small bag he'd carried out of the store. 

"Yeah. Thank you for stopping, Tony. Sorry.", Peter muttered while he adjusted his seat belt. 

Tony grinned and began to laugh. "Well, I couldn't have you peeing in my seat now could I?", Tony teased. With the threat no longer looming the entire situation was shifting from anxiety-inducing to hilarious. At least on his end. The kid didn't seem to be seeing the humor.

" _shut up_.", Peter strained as he looked at the man menacingly. 

Deciding that maybe it was a little too soon to be messing with the boy about it, Tony changed the subject. "What's in the bag?", he asked curiously. 

"Oh. Some jam or something. I don't know I just picked it up at the counter and bought it after I used the bathroom.", Peter easily replied, taking the jar out to examine it. In his rush to get back out of the store, he'd not actually looked at it beyond the fact that is was a mason jar with a picture of a peach on it.

"Why?", Tony asked with an amused laugh.

"...because I would feel guilty for using their bathroom without buying something?", Peter replied, suddenly questioning himself. That seemed like the polite thing to do...

"You're cute with all your niceness and manners.", Tony said as he reached over a began to pinch Peter cheek as if he were a pudgy little two-year-old, rather than a lean teenager. "I want some of that jam by the way. I bet it's good."

"Ow.", Peter griped as he swatted the man's hand away from his face. "Could you _not_ do that, please, Tony?"

"I don't know. Maybe...", Tony said with a teasing grin as he shifted the car out of park. "... _could you not_ wait until your about to piss yourself before asking me about a bathroom?"

Grunting in frustration because the man was acting like he'd done this on purpose, Peter started to try and defend himself. "I didn't mean for--"

"--Ah, ah, ah... I'll pinch your cute little cheeks again...", Tony teasingly threatened, already holding his thumb and forefinger up in warning.

Rolling his eyes, Peter crossed his hands over his chest. "Fine. It's a deal... but I'm not sharing the jam"


End file.
